


I Told You So

by kiddiluna



Category: Monster High, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Other, minor oc charater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery gang is going to visit Shaggy's cousin at Blurgington when they hear rumors about monster high they decide to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

A brown dog that barred black spots all over it’s back adorn with a green collar with a giant 'S' at the center. He was scarfing down some snacks that was from a green box labeled "Scooby Snacks."

"Scooby-doo, save some for me will yah!" A lanky, dirty blonde teenage boy yelled as he wore a pair of red jeans and a overgrown green T-shirt as he reach over, snatching the box out of Scooby's paws.

"Hey?!" Scooby-Doo growled, glaring at his owner.

“How about halfies, then?” Shaggy suggested looking over at his best friend. Scooby-Doo thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.

“Yeah Yeah lets do that.” Scooby-Doo agreed.

"Anyways Shaggy, what is your cousin like?" A girl with red hair asked as she push the black framed glasses that were falling, pushing them back upwards to lay on her nose. Rolling up her orange turtle neck sleeves before she placed her hands onto her red skirt.

"Jamie is alright, it been awhile since I seen him though, Velma." Shaggy told her as he reached to grab some more Scooby Snacks but there was none left for him because while he was distracted Scooby-Doo devoured his share.

Scooby-Doo let out a belch, Shaggy turned towards the dog and glared at him before crossing his arms angrily.

“Sorry.” Scooby-Doo chuckled.

"Here we are gang." A blonde said from behind the wheel who wore a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans and an orange scarf around his neck.

The gang looked out of the window to see the sign "Welcome to Blurgington" soon they hit a bump in a road that caused a girl with an all purple outfit on to drop a frappacino onto her lap.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she frantically grab some napkin from the glove department to wipe her skirt.

"Ginkes?" Velma gasped, clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Daphne, are you alright?" The blonde asked.

"Yes Fred, I'm alright but my outfit has been killed." Daphne grimaced as she furrowed her eyebrows together as she looked at her stained outfit.

“Just hang in there for a little while longer, Daphne we will be at my cousin house soon.” Shaggy said. Daphne huffed in annoyance but nodded her head.

Soon as this was decide they continued to drive towards the city center, Shaggy was giving Fred directions to where his cousin lived. 

Finally they came to a stop in front of a white house which was two stories and it had a small front yard with two garden gnomes. They exited the green and blue mystery van and started to go up the driveway to the front door as they all piled up at front door.

Shaggy rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A voice yelled from inside the house as you could hear the pounding footsteps.  
The door was unlocked and yanked open to reveal a short haired dirty blonde teenager.

"Shaggy!" The teen yelled, pulling Shaggy into a hug.

"Jamie!" Shaggy exclaimed, hugging Jamie back.

"Come on in." Jamie said, beckoning his cousin and friends into the house. Closing the door as they all headed into the living room. When he went into the living room, he saw Shaggy waiting by the doorway.

"Jamie, I would like you to meet Fred, Velma, and Daphne." Shaggy introduced his friends to his cousin. "Gang, meet my cousin Jamie.”

"Sup!" Jamie greeted.

"Hello." The gang replied.

"Come on, everyone else is outside where the barbecue is." Jamie told them as he began to walk towards the back door to head outside.

"Barbecue?!" Scooby gasped as he hurried to follow Jamie to backyard.

They saw a buffet of food waiting for they as they were still cooking. Scooby and Shaggy drooled at the sight of food and ran down the stairs at and rushed towards the food. Jamie laughed at his cousin and dog antics as he motioned for the rest gang to follow him outside.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Shaggy and Scooby's friends, Daphne, Velma, and Fred." Jamie introduced. "Gang meet my dad Carlos and my mom Claire."

"It's nice to meet you." Fred said, shaking Carlos hand.

"Hello." Velma and Daphne greeted Claire.

"So what you guys do?" Carlos asked Fred as he sat down and next to him.

"We solve mysteries." Fred said proudly. “Going on adventures, hunting down the truths of monsters.”

"Is that so then will love nearby school called monster high." Claire said.

"Monster High!" Shaggy and Scooby said glancing up from the food they were eating as they slowly looked at their friends slightly afraid.

"Monster High, Why do they call it Monster High?" Velma asked.

"It like High school but only monster go there." Jamie said with a big grin. "Do you guys want me to take you to see the school tomorrow?" 

"That would be great." Daphne said giving a smile.

Shaggy and Scooby exchange glance before they started to whimper.

“Come on guys it can’t be that bad, it just a school.” Fred says.

“That what you think didn't you hear Jamie it a High school filled with Teenage monster!” Shaggy yelled. “Scooby-Doo and I don’t want to go, right Scooby?”

“Yeah Yeah.” Scooby-Doo agreed.

“Would you go in their for a couple of Scooby Snacks?” Daphne asked.

“No.” Scooby-Doo stated.

“What about 2 boxes of Scooby Snacks?” Vema asked.

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Exchanged looks before looking at Velma. “Fine, we'll go.” Shaggy agreed.

Jamie smiled as he lead the gang up the mountain to monster high. Fred was dragging Scooby and Shaggy the collar as they struggled against them.

“Come on Cous, Scoob, they’re not Scary at all.” Jamie told them.

"Shaggy, Scooby stop being wimps and come on. They’re probably not even real monster but teenagers in disguises." Fred said as he pushed them in front of himself as they arrived on the top of the mountain there stood the school called Monster High.

That when the gang spotted a female Frankenstein spark up when she saw a girl vampire transformed right next to her into a bat. As a male gorgon descend the flight of stairs walking towards the two girls before he spotted the group of normies just outside the gate. 

“Hey, it Jamie What is up, dude?” The male gorgon said as his snakes began to hiss he snapped his fingers to get them to stop before the three of them started to approach the gate.

"See I told you that were real." Jamie said before the whole gang fainted onto the ground.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Part to the I Told you so story.

"Is that Jamie over there?" Deuce says catching the attention of Draculaura and Frankie who looked over at the front gates and recognized Jamie. 

"Yeah that Jamie alright. " Frankie said as Jamie started laughing.

"But who is he with?" Draculaura questioned as Deuce and Frankie shrugged their shoulders.

“Well lets just go say hello.” Frankie suggested looking at her two friends who nodded their heads before they started to head over towards the gate.

“Hey, it Jamie What is up, dude?” The Deuce said as his snakes began to hiss he snapped his fingers to get them to stop. Before they watched the people that was with Jamie faint and fall to the floor causing the three of them to rush over. 

“Oh my Ghoul are they alright?” Draculaura asked Jamie once they stood in front of the gate.

“Yeah they should be fine they just fainted though,” Jamie told her as he check the gang for any injuries.

“Well we can’t just leave them in front of the gate like this.” Frankie said.

“I’m on it.” Deuce said as he pulled out his coffin a dialed Clawd number. “Yo Clawd do you think you can give me a hand I’m at the front gate and some of Jamie’s friends just fainted in front of the gate so if you could gather some of the guys to carry them to infirmary that would be cool.“

After a moment of silence, Deuce smiled and said thank you before looking back at Jamie. “They will be here soon so lets open the gate.”

“Right.” Frankie said as she removed the lock to the front gate. Before Deuce slowly began to push them open causing the doors to creak loudly.

Draculaura quickly went to their side checking for any injures, when finding none she told her friends that they were okay just unconscious from fainting.

“Well I can at least carry one of them inside can you three handle another one?” Deuces asked them as he lifted Velma into his arms.

“Yeah we can do it if we work together.” Frankie chimed in.

“That’s good.” Deuces said before he heard someone calling his name from behind him, glancing back he saw that it was Clawd, Heath, Holt, Cleo, Gil, Lagoona, Abbie and Clawdeen behind him and they were now heading over to them.

“Who is that Normie in your arms Deuce!” Cleo yelled at her boyfriend as she started to glare at the red head girl.

“I don’t know her name exactly but these are Jamie’s friends they fainted in front of the school gates so I was going to take them to the infirmary until they woke up.” Deuces told his girlfriend before looking over at the guys. “Clawd, Heath, Holt could you guys help me take them to the infirmary.”

“I shall help as well.” Abbie said, as she walked over picking up both Scooby Doo and Shaggy over her shoulder.

Clawd grabbed Fred, while Holt and Gil took care of Daphne before they started to head towards the school and went to the infirmary.

“What caused them to faint though?” Clawdeen asked looking at Jamie.

“Well these guys are mystery solvers proving that ghouls and monster like you don’t exist. So they fainted when they realized that you guys were real.” Jamie informed them.

“I see… So what are their names?” Lagoona inquired.

“Well the girl that Deuce is holding is the Brains of the operation, Velma. Clawd carrying the trap expert Fred. Holt and Gil are taking the practical yet beautiful Daphne. While Abbie is carrying my cousin, Shaggy and his dog, Scooby Doo.” Jamie tells them as they finally made it to the infirmary and laid each of them down onto a bed.

"Come on you guys let's go see what is up?" Lagoons said as she stepped forward and began there stroll over to the Normies.

“So when do you think they will wake up?” Gil asked as he looked at them worriedly.

“No worries, I came prepared for this.” Jamie said as he pulled out a vial of smelling salt and placed it under their noses one by one. One after the other they began to wake up.

"Man that was a nightmare I dreamed that Jamie took a Monster High School funny right, Scooby." Shaggy relayed as he looked over at his best friend.

"Yeah it was a nightmare." Scooby grunted out as he held his paw up to his head.

"Oh My Rah that dog just talked." Cleo said as she blinked her eyes several times in surprise causing the gang to scan the room realizing that it was not a dream.

"Well since you are all finally awake I can finally introduce you the Ghouls and the guys. Gang remember to breath they will not hurt you. " Carl said. "Cleo De Nile is the daughter of the Mummy, Clawd and Clawdeen are the son & daughter of the Werewolf. Lagoona is the daughter of a salt water Sea Monster, Gil is the son of freshwater monster. Abbie is daughter of the abominable snowman, Draculaura is the daughter of Dracula. Frankie is the daughter of Frankenstein. Deuce is the son of Medusa, Heath is son of a fire terminal monster. Last is Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde the sons of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde."

"Wait but how can their be both Jackson and Holt when their father was only one person.” Velma asked instantly looking at the odd number of name but not enough faces.

“No Jackson is not her, Holt is the one in charge right now.” Frankie said gesturing to Holt that was beside here.

“Then how does he turn into Holt?" Velma questioned again.

"Play any type of music and immediately he will change into Holt and when music is off he turns back into Jackson." Deuce explained.

“Fasinating.” Velma says as he looked at Holt who now removed his headphones allowing Jackson to take over.

"So, Can your really turn people into stone, forever?" Fred asked looking at Deuce.

“Well no actually. I can only turn people into stone for a couple of hours before they return to normal.”Deuce informs Fred.

"So what about you drink blood?" Daphne asked Draculaura.

"Heavens no I get queezy around just around the site of blood." Draculaura told her.

"What about a stake?" Scooby asked.

"Of course I mean who would not that kill." Draculaura said,

"So is Holt really violent like Mister Hyde?" Fred asked.

"No Holt really laid back he more of a party animal." Jackson told them.

"Heath do you have any special powers?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah watch." Heath said as he began to conjure up flames in his hands as his hair started to go on fire.

"That Cool dude." Shaggy told him

"Thanks." Heath said.

“So guys are sibling, do you have like super good hearing, sight and smell?” Velma asked looking at the werewolf siblings.

“Yeah. Are senses are better than most.” Clawdeen answered.

Scooby watched Abbie as snow was falling down around her. Noticing his gaze Abbie formed a snowball in her hands in front of him.

“Cool.” Scooby said in awe.

“Yeah, Gil and Lagoona are great swimmer and can talk to sea creatures.” Frankie told them as he hand flew off in excitement as Clawd caught her arm and gave it back to her. “ Thanks Clawd.”

“So they really are real then.” Shaggy whispered to his cousin.

“Yeah of course they are real. Like I told you before. I told you they were real.” Jamie said with a laugh as he watched them interact with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the Ending, It was kind of confusing and hard to write since I did not know exactly how I wanted to end it but please tell me how I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are liking the first half of this twoshot, Kudos and comments are always welcomed and adored


End file.
